fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Franmalth
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Extension Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Franmalth (フランマルス Furanmarusu) is a member of the Dark Guild Tartarus and its team: the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Franmalth is a short, round, humanoid creature, with its most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet it dons, which hides the rest of its upper face. Another noticeable feature of Franmalth is that it lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of its head instead. It also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, it has a necklace and various body paintings around its neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. Franmalth's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. After removing his armored shell, Franmalth has several large spikes on his back. Synopsis Tartarus arc Under the orders of the Guild Master, Franmalth and the other Nine Demon Gates members begin to gather at the Tartarus headquarters. Joined by Kyouka and Silver, Franmalth and the other Nine Demon Gates move out to put their plan into motion, as Jackal and Tempesta have already gone ahead of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 After learning about the destruction of the Magic Council, Franmalth congratulates Jackal on his mission, and then wonders how much the lives of the Council members could be worth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Page 2 Later, Franmalth appears during Tempesta and Kyouka's conversation about the recently captured Minerva Orlando, where he states, rather crudely, that he hopes that, unlike Doriate, she won't turn out to be a failure, citing that he cost them quite a large amount of money. Franmalth then turns around to face Tempesta and scolds him for using his Magical Barrier Particles, as they are expensive and they cannot simply use them whenever they wish. The armored Dark Mage then amusedly watches as Minerva reacts to Kyouka's mention of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 5-6 When Crawford Seam brings Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail to the Tartarus headquarters, while Kyouka tortures the girls, Franmalth converses with Crawford, telling him to calm down when he complains about the destruction of his house and assuring him that the female Mages will have a horrible death, with no one able to reveal the Council member's betrayal. Ironically, when Franmalth mentions that no one will ever find their hideout, the two notice someone flying to their direction and, much to Franmalth's shock, Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail drops on Crawford, knocking him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 30-34 Still shocked to see an intruder, Franmalth expressed dismay over the damage Natsu has caused and asked him a lot of questions, only to be sent flying by an enraged Fairy Tail Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 5-6 Shaking off Natsu's attack, Franmalth shifts to his Demon form as he cast off his armored shell to employ his Curse as he stretched his arm to latch on to Natsu and proceeded to drain his power as he call it 1000 souls, only to be interrupted by Happy who bit his arm, forcing the Demon to let go of his prey. Enraged, Franmalth threw the Exceed off his arm and launched a barrage of punches at Natsu but were all dodged and received point-blank blow from Natsu's Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. As Franmalth recovers, he angrily tells Natsu that it has gone up to 2000 souls until suddenly Silver arrives. Franmalth is shocked to see the Ice Devil Slayer as he is then ordered to take away the unconscious ex-chairman. Nervous, Franmalth complies as he drags away Crawford and states that preparations need to begin soon, before being told to keep quiet. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 9-16 Curse and Abilities Extension Curse: This yet unnamed Curse allows Franmalth to stretch his body parts, such as his limbs, to long proportions, even being able form spikes from his back and arms. He can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their Magic power. Franmalth is adept enough in the utilization of this Curse that he is able to stretch and retract his extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. However, this could not keep up with the speed of Natsu Dragneel. Enhanced Durability: Franmalth has a highly durable body, being completely unaffected by Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' spells. When attacked by said spells, he has been able to stand back on his feet as if nothing happened. Master Hand to Hand Combat: Franmalth is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing his Extension Curse to execute a series of fast punches with his stretched arms. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Looks like I've been punched! How much will that sin cost you, I wonder?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tartarus members Category:Dark Mages Category:Villains Category:Demon